Big brother
by supergirl02
Summary: When Kurt gets bad news there's only person he wants


**BIG BROTHER**

_**Pairing: **_Kurt/Finn

_**Song:**_ He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kurt Hummel hummed happily as he exited his vehicle. He'd had a good…no scratch that, an excellent day. He had managed to make it through a whole a school day without once getting harassed by any of the "Neanderthals" more commonly known as high school jocks. He'd gotten an A on his Chemistry Exam and English presentation. Most importantly though he'd gotten to sing a solo in Glee today and while he was aware the song more than likely wouldn't be used at Regional's he was just happy with the solo.

Kurt's thoughts paused as he took in both his dad's and step-mother's cars in the driveway. He frowned slightly in wonder, knowing that both his parents were supposed to be at work as this was his day to cook. Then he remembered that Finn had left school early for an appointment.

"I'll be back before Glee," Finn had promised with an easy smile.

To be honest, Kurt hadn't been surprised when he hadn't shown up. Dr. Freeman's office was always packed and slow. Unless you had a 1 o'clock appointment chances were you'd be there a couple hours. He'd given Rachel an annoyed look, "You know he's at the Doctor's Rachel so there's no point in 'waiting for Finn'. _I'll_ probably beat him home."

Rachel had huffed but settled down and the lesson had continued. When it was over Kurt left with a spring in his step. Now he wondered if maybe Finn hadn't gotten himself into some trouble and that's why he hadn't come back to school.

'Guess I'm going to find out' he mused to himself as he walked into the house and called out, "I'm home."

He was in the process of hanging up his coat when a voice sounded behind him, "Kurt, can you come into the living room?"

"Whatever it is, Finn probably did it," Kurt joked to his dad, his ears instantly taking note of the sobs that were coming from Carole. "Dad?"

"Sit down buddy," Burt ordered softly, his eyes red rimmed.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt demanded, looking around the room; his stomach turning at what his missing step brother could mean.

"Kurt," Burt's voice cracked as Carole's sobs grew louder.

"It was just supposed to be a checkup!" Kurt all but shrieked. "What's wrong with him? Carole, dad is – is Finn dying?"

Burt shook his head and drew his son into a hug, "Carole called me to say Finn never showed up to pick her up. We thought he'd just forgotten so she drove herself to the doctor's office but he didn't show there either. She called to find out why he didn't come and a police officer answered the phone."

Kurt pulled back, "Did he get into an accident? I know he left school cuz he said he'd be back in time for Glee."

There was a beat of silence; Burt couldn't speak for losing his composure. It was Carole who spoke next.

"The cops said….it was bad." Fresh tears fell down the woman's face as she looked over at her step-son. "There was nothing they could do."

"I don't understand." Kurt looked between his parents, a look of utter confusion marring his face, "W-what…why…I – dad?"

Burt moved so he was sitting with Carole and Kurt was perched on his lap, knowing the teen wouldn't be standing once the words were said. "Finn was killed."

"You're lying," Kurt jumped away from his dad and shook his head. "And it's not funny! How could you say something like that?"

"Kurt," Burt tried to calm Kurt down but his son wasn't having it.

"It's a sick, disgusting joke and you should be ashamed of yourself. " Kurt's face was red, tears pouring down his face. The rational part of his brain knew he shouldn't be doing this, saying these things, making this any harder on the people before him.

He'd known of Finn since grade school, had been in Glee with Finn for two years and had only been brothers for a short time. If this was killing him, what was it doing to the woman who had raised him as a single parent for so long? What would it do to Rachel who was in love with him?

Ever since their parents had married though, Finn had been his protector; going so far as to drive to Dalton once just because Kurt was homesick. After Kurt had transferred back to McKinley another student had referred to something as being "so gay" and Finn lost his good guy persona. Who would protect him now?

"He can't be gone," Kurt's voice hitched, "Please? Please…"

Through the sound of blood rushing in his ears he could hear his name being called, "Kurt…Kurt!"

"No," Kurt continued to cry.

"Dang, it Kurt," A hand shook him.

"NO!" Kurt shot straight up in bed, his heart pounding, tears pouring down his face. He looked around the room wildly before his eyes settled on the person who woke him. "FINN!"

Kurt threw himself into his brother's arms surprising the slightly older teen. Finn awkwardly hugged him back.

"Are you ok dude?" Finn asked, sounding dumb even to himself. "I mean, I know you're not _ok _but…"

"Fine, I'm fine," Kurt pulled back finally, wiping his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, you know, throw myself at you."

Seeing his brother still shaking, Finn grabbed a tissue for him. "I'm gonna get you some water."

Kurt nodded, using the tissue to try and stem his flow of tears. The dream had been too real for Kurt's nerves.

Finn returned with the promised bottle of water and a wet washcloth. Kurt took a sip of water first before using the washcloth to wash his face.

"Thank you," He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Wanna talk about it?" Finn asked, perching on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"You…" Kurt's voice hitched as he tried to stop the sobs from starting up again, "I came home and Carole was crying. She said…and dad said…"

"What'd they say Kurt?" Finn questioned a look of worry on his face.

"They said you'd died." Kurt started to cry again. "And I told them they were lying because you're Finn Hudson and you wouldn't...it was awful."

"Kurt," Finn though not one for cuddling, brought his younger brother into a hug. "Hey, I'm ok. Look, I'm right here. It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real," Kurt told him. "I still feel like my heart's broken."

Finn sat, stunned, not sure what to say to that. He knew he and Kurt were getting along but to know that Kurt cared that deeply about him was a powerful emotion.

"Hey," Finn nudged him softly, "Do you remember at the wedding, I told you that from now on I'd be there for you?"

Kurt nodded.

"I know we don't have the same blood Kurt but your my little brother now and I made you a promise and I will keep it." Finn's voice was serious, causing Kurt to look up at him. "I'll always be there for you. And if something _were_ to happen and I _were_ to die, well…I'd die a better person for knowing you."

Kurt blushed.

"I know it sounds cheesy or cliché or whatever but it's true," Finn gave him a sloppy grin and Kurt finally smiled.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt yawned, sleepy but not wanting to sleep. He looked at his door in confusion, "I'm surprised dad hasn't woken up."

"He was at the door earlier," Finn admitted ruefully, "How do you think I got the water and towel so fast?"

The boys laughed but when no Burt came in they shrugged it off as him going back to bed.

"You should go back to bed." Finn hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "I'd hate to be on the end of your Diva-ness tomorrow cuz you didn't get enough sleep."

Kurt retaliated by throwing one of his extra pillows. "You go ahead. I think I'm going to watch some TV or something."

Finn frowned, taking note of the slight tension in Kurt's shoulders. He bit his lip. If anyone had told him a several months ago he was thinking what he was thinking he'd have laughed and probably had Puck throw them in the dumpster as it was….

"Scoot over," he ordered.

"What?" Kurt looked up in surprise.

"You heard me dude," Finn made a shooing motion with his hands.

Kurt eyed him warily as he moved over, his jaw dropping as Finn climbed into bed with him. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to sleep," Finn said, turning to face the younger teen. "Now go to sleep. Or do you need me to sing a lullaby too?"

"Would you," Kurt deadpanned.

"If you insist," Finn sighed teasingly. Before Kurt could say anything though, Finn actually started to sing.

"_The road is long with a many a winding turn, that leads us to who knows where who knows where. But I'm strong, strong enough to carry him. He ain't heavy he's my brother_."

A single tear fell from Kurt's eyes as he grew more and more tired.

"_So one we go, his welfare is my concern; no burden is he to bear, we'll get there. For I know he would not encumber me. He ain't heavy he's my brother_."

"Good night Finn," Kurt's eyes closed.

"Night Kurt," Finn drifted off.

Hearing the breathing of their boys even out, Burt and Carole snuck in and smiled. Finn lied sound asleep holding Kurt in a protective embrace.

_**A/N:**_ So, this wasn't the original idea I started with but with everything that happened this past weekend well…I made some changes.

RIP Cory Montheith, thank you for bringing so much joy to so many people


End file.
